The Broken Promise & Pleasure Emerges
by IlGiovane
Summary: Kenny deja sola nuevamente a Bebe en un antro, conociendo a una sexy pelinegra a la que hara gritar del placer. BENDY. 100% LEMMON LESBICO


**¡Gio Reportandose! n0n/**

**Les traigo un nuevo fic Bendy, debería estar escribiendo FoundLoveOnTheBeach ¡En eso estoy! ¡I'm Sorry! T-T**

**ADVERTENCIAS: 100% Lemmon Lesbico**

**South Park y Sus Personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**_"The Broken Promise & Pleasure Emerges"_**

**Jueves**

-Bebe- llamo un rubio de ojos azules a una chica que se encontraba a espaldas de él, con su largo cabello dorado y rizado

-¿Mh?- se volteo mientras sacaba una paleta de chicle de su boca –Ah, eres tu Kenny, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo para después chupar de nueva cuenta el caramelo rojo

-Ven conmigo mañana a un antro ¿Si~?- dijo el rubio sacando su mejor cara de lastima y juntando sus manos frente a su pecho

-Ah~, esta bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- sonrió la rubia mientras su FolleAmigo daba un salto y gritaba "YAY" –Pero iremos juntos, si me dejas sola como la ultima vez, te rompo la cara- la ojiverde frunció el seño y levanto su puño

-Jeje, Okay, lo prometo- el chico sobo su nuca y miro hacia otro lado, después le arrebato la paleta de la boca a su amiga y salió corriendo

-¡McCormick~!-

* * *

**Viernes**

Dos muy atractivos y sexys rubios caminaban hacia el Antro Androids, sacando más de un silbido o piropo de la mayoría de South Park. No era para menos, vestidos tan atrayentes.

Bebe, un strapless verde que delineaba su angosta cintura y un mini short de mezclilla que acentuaba sus largas piernas y su redondo y firme trasero. Kenny con unos jeans rotos de las rodillas y una camisa naranja que dejaba notar su trabajado y musculoso cuerpo; sin esa parka que le cubría la cabeza, sus hermosos y rebeldes cabellos dorados se dejaban hacer con el viento. ¡FUCK! Eran la lujuria en carne y hueso.

* * *

-Mugroso sexópata, si no fuera porque eres mi querido FolleAmigo, te rompería las bolas- susurro por lo bajo la rubia, su amigo, su querido amigo lo había vuelto a hacer

Recién entraron a la fiesta; llena de luces incandescentes y esa música pegadiza, repleta de adolescentes urgidos y olorosos a alcohol y humo de tabaco; Kenny vio a lo lejos en un rincón a un adorable y violable rubio de ojos grises. A la primera oportunidad, ya se encontraba lejos de su compañera y encima del pequeño rubio cenizo metiéndole mano hasta donde no.

-Maldito puto- dijo la rubia con el seño fruncido para darle otro sorbo a su vaso color rojo lleno de esa bebida que no puede faltar en ninguna fiesta

No le molestaba quedarse sola, con su carisma y encanto femenino ya tenia a la mitad de las personas sobre ella, incluyendo hombres y mujeres, así es, al igual que el inmortal, ella era bisexual.

Lo que le molestaba era que a cada Fiesta/Antro/TableDance que iba acompañada de McCormick, este en el primer descuido de Bebe, se encontraba o besando, o mamando, o cogiendo, a un hombre o mujer, como decía Kenny "El genero no importa, con que este de puta madre de bueno, basta".

-Hola- escucho una voz femenina a un lado suyo, una azabache la miraba con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en la pared al igual que ella - ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con alguno de ellos?- Dijo apuntando con la mirada a un grupo de muchachos que miraban a la rubia lascivamente

-Son unos urgidos, solo quieren llegar a una cosa… ¿Sabes lo que digo, verdad?- contesto con una sonrisa picara y levantando las cejas, la morocha solo atino a reírse asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza

Así se quedaron por largo tiempo recargadas en la pared, disfrutando la compañía de la otra, regalándose sonrisas y miradas, bebiendo y bromeando. Al parecer las cosas no iban tan mal después de todo, su enojo hacia Kenny se esfumo instantáneamente al saber el nombre de su acompañante

-Wendy- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la rubia con una sincera sonrisa, esta regreso el gesto y estrecho la mano

-Bebe- permanecieron por unos instantes con las manos agarradas y mirándose a los ojos con una brillante sonrisa para después despegarse y seguir con esa entretenida y cómoda platica

De un momento a otro, después de tanto tomar, no supieron como la compañía de la otra las hacia sentirse increíblemente bien, en especial a la rubia que empezaba a sentirse atraída hacia la morocha. Decidida, empezó a acercarse al cuerpo ajeno queriendo oler un poco más el aroma frutal de la pelinegra.

Sin querer, rozo la mano de Wendy con la suya, ganándose una mirada coqueta de la azabache, y, así, dio inicio un pequeño juego de caricias y roces. Frente a ellas, un grupo de muchachos realmente atractivos observaban a las sexys féminas con lasciva, miraban atentamente sus actos. Uno de ellos hablo con una sonrisa lujuriosa a sus amigos

-Genial- dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se relamía los labios- Lesbianas- y siguieron viendo al par de bellezas

Tenían el deseo y necesidad de tocar el cuerpo de la otra, no solo roces y caricias; de un momento a otro, Bebe tenia sujeta de la cintura a la morocha con ambas manos y esta paseaba sus juguetones dedos por los rizados cabellos de la ojiverde, rodeando con sus brazos su delgado cuello.

-Al parecer somos iguales, bueno, me refiero a esto- menciono la ojiverde robándole un beso casto a Wendy sin embargo esta le respondió con una sonrisa y sin la mas mínima pisca de incomodidad

-Je, si, se a lo que te refieres- dijo acercando a la rubia de la nuca para darle otro beso –O a esto…- se separo un poco de los labios rojos de Bebe y mordió su labio inferior

La mas alta respondió tal acto profundizando el beso, aprisionando a la morena con sus brazos para acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo, la levanto solo un poco para la comodidad de ambas. Paseaba sus manos por la espalda y cabeza de Wendy, enredando sus manos con la melena oscura.

Wendy llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Bebe, atrayéndola mas a ella y rozando sus pechos promedios con los grandes de la rubia. Sus cuerpos se rozaban instantáneamente luchando por juntar todavía mas su vientre con el ajeno, enredando sus piernas con las contrarias. Se separaron para inhalar un poco de esa mezcla gaseosa vital y se abrasaron fuertemente.

-¿Ya habías echo esto, verdad?- dijo la ojiverde con la cabeza de la morocha en su hombro mientras la acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo

-¿A-a que te refieres?- contra preguntó dando pequeños besos al cuello de Bebe y acariciando la estrecha cintura de la rubia

-Esto, con otra mujer, ya sabes- separo un poco el cuerpo de la pelinegra y la miro a sus ojos marrones, esta sonrió y poso su mano en la mejilla izquierda de la mayor

-Todavía no hemos hecho nada- la mayor sonrió con picardía y un ligero rubor se izo presente en sus mejillas –Ven, conozco un lugar- la morena la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera del antro donde pudo mirar a su rubio amigo metiéndole mano a un pequeño ojigris que se le dificultada seguirle el paso al experto del ojiazul

-Je, ¿A dónde me llevas pequeña traviesa?- dijo siendo arrastrada por la azabache, esta volteo a verla con lujuria, apretó un poco mas su mano y apresuro el paso

Dando vuelta en la esquina se encontraba un pequeño departamento color almendra, Wendy apretó unos botones y entro siendo seguida por Bebe. Entraron al elevador y la azabache presiono el botón numero tres.

-Numero tres, llegaremos deprisa- dijo Bebe con una sonrisa, acto seguido la morena aprisiono a la mayor contra la pared uniendo sus labios a los contrarios mientras acariciaba y apretaba la cintura de la rubia

Abrieron con desespero sus bocas incluyendo a sus lenguas en tan excitante juego. Enredaban, mordían, chupaban y lamian la lengua ajena al igual que a sus rojos labios que empezaban a perder el color del labial. Bebe acaricio con sus manos los pechos de la pelinegra sobre la ropa sintiendo la excitación de Wendy al no traer sostén.

El pitido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose hizo salir con rumbo al cuarto numero cinco al par de mujeres. A la azabache se le dificultaba el abrir la puerta mientras la rubia la abrazaba por detrás y acariciaba sus pechos. Al acceder la llave empujaron la puerta para después cerrarla con brusquedad.

Wendy llevo a la ojiverde a su habitación, esta solo se quito el strapless para aventarlo al suelo dejando libres a esos grandes pechos firmes con pezones rosados y endurecidos. La morocha abrió el zipper de su vestido morado y se lo quito por debajo quedándose solo en unas sexys y mojadas bragas blancas.

-Oh, ven aquí pequeña- pronuncio Bebe con lujuria en su voz, la morocha se abalanzo hacia la ojiverde fundiendo sus labios en un excitante y húmedo beso donde cada quien luchaba por ser la dominante. Bebe hizo prisioneros los pechos ajenos en sus manos, jalando, apretando y pellizcando cada milímetro de ese par de jugosos y firmes senos.

Los gemidos y jadeos inundaron la habitación. Wendy bajo sus manos hacia la cadera de su pareja, desabrochando el pequeño short para meter la mano debajo la pequeña prenda ya humedecida, paseando sus dedos índice y medio entre los labios y clítoris de la rubia

-Sa-sabes, me can-se de estar pa-rada- hablo entre jadeos la morocha, Bebe sonrió y la empujo delicadamente hacia la cama con ella encima.

La ojiverde ataco el cuello contrario con mordidas y lamidas, dejando pequeñas machas rojas que con paso del tiempo se tornaran moradas. Bajo su boca dejando un rastro de saliva, llego al seno izquierdo de la morocha, mordiendo y succionándolo mientras que jugaba con el pezón derecho.

-A-ah…-

Jadeaba la azabache mientras acariciaba la nuca de Stevens y aventaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Las manos de Bebe recorrían las curvas de Wendy hasta llegar a la cadera bajando esa estorbosa prenda de su próximo objetivo. Dibujo con su lengua un camino de saliva hasta llegar al vientre de la morena, poco a poco fue abriendo las piernas de la susodicha, esta levanto un poco la cadera dando a entender lo que quería.

La traviesa lengua de la ojiverde recorrió la entrepierna de la morena, pasando una y otra vez la punta de su lengua en el clítoris de la pelinegra. La introdujo un poco más logrando palpar las paredes vaginales deleitándose con el aroma y sabor entre salado y dulce de la vagina ajena. Subió la mano derecha nuevamente al seno derecho de la morena sobando lentamente la areola para después pellizcar y jalar el rozado pezón.

Lubrico los dedos de la mano sobrante e introdujo lentamente el dedo índice, dando vueltas dentro de la morena logrando dilatarla un poco más. Enseguida introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo el movimiento de tijera dentro de ella.

-A-ah ¡Ah!-

Finalmente metió el tercer dedo, moviéndolos frenéticamente dentro de la pelinegra. El vaivén de los dedos de la rubia hacia gemir a la pelinegra que apretaba con fuerzas la melena rubia de su compañera. Palpo ligeramente un punto definido dentro de la vagina lo cual hizo gritar de placer a la morocha. Paso sus dedos una y otra vez por ese punto de excitación haciendo que finalmente la morena expulsara un líquido blanquesino después del clímax.

La rubia saco los dedos de la morocha para después besar la vagina de su amante relamiéndose los labios tras succionar ese espeso líquido.

Subió lentamente por el vientre de la morena para verla completamente sudada y agitada. Fue subiendo poco a poco para llegar a la boca de Wendy y besarla nuevamente pero ahora con ternura y dulzura.

La calentura en ambas bajo después de eso. Acomodaron sus cuerpos junto a la otra en un tierno abrazo, sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Wendy acariciaba lentamente los senos de la rubia y esta delineaba con su dedo desde el vientre hasta el cuello de la azabache.

-C-creo que tengo que irme…- menciono la rubia mirando a la morena que se encontraba recargada en su pecho, esta la miro a los ojos y la contradijo

-Nop, quédate hoy, conmigo- se sonrieron mutuamente y unieron de nueva cuenta sus bocas en un beso lento y profundo, succionando los labios de la otra.

Wendy termino dormida en el pecho de la mayor rodeando con su brazo la cintura de la rubia, esta tomo la ligera manta que había terminado en el suelo para acobijarse a ambas con ella, finalmente apago la pequeña lámpara de noche y abrazo la cintura de su pareja apegando mas su cuerpo al suyo.

* * *

Dos rubios salían discretamente del tocador del antro Androids, el rubio mayor subiendo la bragueta de su pantalón

-Ya-ya me voy Kenny- dijo el pequeño rubio alejándose completamente sonrojado hacia la salida del lugar

-Claro, recuerda llamarme Leo- le guiño un ojo provocando que el sonrojo del menor aumentara. Después camino buscando con la mirada a alguien. Camino por un rato en el antro sin rastro alguno de su amiga

Algo en su cabezo se prendió, frunciendo el seño y poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-¡¿Bebe me dejo?- grito a los cuatro vientos siendo ignorado por el alto de la música. Una cabellera pelirroja paso a un lado de él y unos ojos verdes lo miraron con picardía para adentrarse al sanitario- Naa~ no importa- camino con una expresión relajada a la dirección de ese apetecible pelirrojo olvidando por completo a la rubia de su amiga.

_"Finalmente no fue tan malo dejarme sola"_

**THE END**

* * *

_**¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho! xO -cubre su rostro-**_

_**Sigo con la cara caliente de la vergüenza, en realidad no se como me abrá salido este lemmon lesbico ya que jamas habia escrito un Lemmon y... ¡AHORA LESBICO! x/x **_

_**Dejen Reviews con su opinión PorFis :3**_

**IlGiovane**


End file.
